GamblingCornucopia
>Be the awkward loafer Your name is DERVIC HENCKE. You have a VERY SHORT ATTENTION SPAN and a need to start POINTLESS PROJECTS which currently litter your hive. Your intense love of crafting makes it difficult to navigate your own respite block, which causes some to label you as a hoarder. Not true! There is a purpose for everything, you've just yet to get to that point. All of your clothing have pockets, because you have a tendency to collect things you find while walking (and some things are just too precious to leave in the care of a silly sylladex). You enjoy DRAWING BADLY, PLAYING INSTRUMENTS WITH BELLOWS, and DRESSING UP AS OTHER PEOPLE. You collect CHALICE-SHAPED OBJECTS, which are stacked in wobbly towers for no reason. You are GENERALLY INNOCENT IN NATURE though you have the habit of SAYING OBSCENE THINGS without realizing it. Most people find it funny, and in your mind they are all immature louts. Even you are confused by troll relationships, and as such are more than slightly reserved, especially in the area of black romance. Pale relationships seem to be out of your grasp for some reason, though you strive after them to the point of being slightly overbearing. You manage to have been overlooked by Imperial Drones thus far. Thank gog, but you better buck down and find some mates or culling could be in your future. Your dream job is BASICALLY ANYTHING, however you have no drive so you currently spend most of your time on your HUSKTOP avoiding real life and being pathetic. You probably have the largest sylladex EVER, which is a shame, because paired with your binge modus, you just end up with a big pile of shit to sift through. Your trolltag is gamblingCornucopia and you like to think of the cUp as half fUll, thoUgh YoU serioUslY wonder whY there is not more optimism in alternia. Session You are currently embroiled in a session that has an interesting obsession with the letter t. It can be found in detail here: http://mspaintfanadvenures.deviantart.com/ Lusus Your lusus was a large elk who had a habit of wearing oddly-shaped baskets of food in his antlers. The irony of having horns of plenty on his large rack was never lost to you. He left to scavenge one day and NEVER CAME BACK. Luckily you are already well into your 8TH SOLAR SWEEP and most likely capable of taking care of yourself. (Heorot MAY OR MAY NOT BE dead at this point. You really have no clue...) You now CONVENIENTLY BORROW other troll's lusus (along with basically any other animal) with the aid of your hypnotic huntinghornKind. Hive Your hive looks basically normal from the outside. Well, your lawnring is a disorganized jumble of ornaments and unclear property lines but that is still miles better than the inside. Inside is basically a junkshop. Well, it could be but of course all this stuff is NOT JUNK. It is all super important and that is why you keep everything. Your hive has four levels and slopes dangerously to one side because you felt more daring as a young troll. A tree grows through the center of it because it pleased your lusus. You live in what could be considered a SUBURB, although you have never heard of such a word before. Your lusus was not a fan of the setting, so he would often leave you to spend time in the forests. Your hive has quite a lot of windows, but most of them are obscured by your MANY WONDEROUS THINGS. GamblingCornucopiaOdd.png|> Make a strange face Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Plasticfishmonger